1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light shutter array to be employed in an optical head for a color display, a color printer or the like, and more particularly to a light shutter array which comprises a plurality of lines of shutter elements made of a material having an electrooptic effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally well-known light shutter array is one which comprises two lines of shutter elements made of a material having an electrooptic effect such as PLZT. When the light shutter array is employed in an optical head for a color display or the like, a color filter panel is required. Since the light shutter array has only two lines of shutter elements, the color filter panel covering the light shutter array must have a structure wherein red filters, green filters and blue filters are arranged such that any three consecutive shutter elements in each line are covered with a red, a green and a blue filter respectively. The structure of the color filter panel is complicated, and therefore the color filter panel is costly. Further, the color filter panel is difficult to be set in a right place when it is installed. Thus, it is difficult to use the light shutter array in an optical head for a color display or the like.